


Perks of Being Cute

by masqurade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing that Kageyama hated most about Hinata, was the fact that he thought the short, energetic, teen was undeniably cute. Maybe even adorable if he were to look hard enough - which in most cases, he did - and these thoughts alone were driving Kageyama towards madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks of Being Cute

**Author's Note:**

> as always, for _elyse_ , cuz ily girl and kagehina is just our ship

     One thing that Kageyama hated most about Hinata, was the fact that he thought the short, energetic, teen was undeniably cute. Maybe even adorable if he were to look hard enough - which in most cases, he did - and these thoughts alone were driving Kageyama towards madness. Even when Hinata wasn't around to constantly bug him with his dimple grins and large, brown eyes, Kageyama's memory served well enough to get him blushing from the tips of his ears to the ends of his nose. The reactions Kageyama displayed had gotten so bad that even now his sempais were already catching on to his budding affections, even if they were still unknown to the oblivious setter. Even more so to the innocent decoy.

     Standing in front of the vending machine as he always did during lunch, Kageyama was lost in himself. Literally. He wasn't even paying attention to what button he had pressed, being too involved in his own thoughts, and accidentally chose orange juice instead of apple. Although this became apparent when Kageyama reached down to retrieve his drink, his usual scary scowl was nowhere to be seen on his plain expression.

     "Ka-ge-ya-ma!"

     The sudden cry of his name made Kageyama drop everything in his hands. Not only did his change of quarters scatter across the ground, but so did the contents of his newly opened juice box. Head snapping towards the owner of the voice, Kageyama's shock soon turned into a blushing rage fit at the sight of none other than Hinata covering his mouth to hold back his laughter.

     "Oh my god, Kageyama," he snickered, patting the furious setter on the arm. "That was too funny."

     "Stop giggling like some stupid school girl before I introduce your face to my fist." Kageyama hissed at him. "You're so fucking annoying."

     This shut Hinata up instantly, with an exception of a few more chuckles, and he pursed his lips, looking down at his feet. Treating his silence as a blessing, Kageyama picked up the now empty juice box, successfully tossing it into the nearest trash can.

     Oh, how he wanted to be angry.

     But as more time passed without Hinata's usually bantering and griping, Kageyama's rage slowly dissipated. He caught Hinata staring at him a few times while picking up his quarters and it took everything Kageyama had not to turn beat red.

     A guilty Hinata sure as hell was cute.

     After cleaning up the rest of the mess - the spilt drink - with the soles of his shoes, Kageyama rubbed his palm against his forehead. During this action, Hinata peaked a glance at him. Gradually, he began scooting closer, closing the two feet gap between their feet. When Kageyama showed no reaction to this, Hinata bent down and moved his face in his field of vision.

     Hinata pursed his lips, pouting. "Are you mad?"

     "No," came Kageyama's reply, cracked and hoarse.

     Damn, was he in deep.

     "I'm sorry."

     "It's okay."

     Puffing out his cheeks, Hinata shuffled even closer to Kageyama, pressing his face flat against his chest. Kageyama could have sworn he was choking on air. Feeling the heat rising to his face and his heart now beating a mile a minute, he hesitantly rested his hands against Hinata's back. Kageyama began running his fingers up and down his spine. Hinata responded by nuzzling his face even deeper against him, small hands clinging to the edge of his shirt.

    _Too damn cute,_ Kageyama cursed. _Honestly, it's a crime to act this cute._

     However, any dispute that had been left unsettled until that moment had been completely forgotten. The two were left embracing and even after the lunch bell had rung, Kageyama refused to let Hinata go. So there they stood, hugging, for the rest of the school day.


End file.
